The Light
by CloudNinth
Summary: When Natsume returns from his mission he was sent 3 years ago, his 'soon-to-be' girlfriend, Mikan, is delighted to see him. However, Mikan notices that Natsume acts different, even a little strange. She is determined to find out what is wrong with Natsume and hopefully save him from what ever is making him act different.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-upload.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

**Mikan**

_It was Christmas night. I didn't know how I knew, but somehow it seemed so familiar. I walked on the soft snow into the gymnasium of Gakuen Alice and saw the red and green lights. Everyone was chatting with each other with a smile on their face, except for him. Except for Natsume Hyuuga. My visions blurred and I was shifted to a different setting. I was sitting beside Natsume on a wooden bench. The sound of the night and the sight snow falling was so peaceful, I silently wished I could sit here forever, with just the two of us. Natsume broke the peaceful silence, although he kept his voice low._  
_"Mikan?"_

_"Yes Natsume?" I dreamily smiled at him._

_"Mikan.._ Mikan…_"_ The image started blurring.

"Mikan…" A familiar voice called my name. "Wake up stupid."

I cracked my eyes open and saw Hotaru's emotionless face, then in a blink of an eye, something flew right at my face. I was too slow - mostly because I was half asleep - to dodge it and it whipped my cheek.

"WAH, what was that for." I automatically assumed it was one of her inventions; the baka gun.

"Just trying out my new invention, hehe." The corners of her lips rose. I rubbed my cheek on the spot she blasted her invention at me.

I had to say, Hotaru had changed over the 5 years of staying in this academy. Well, not the constant 'surprise abuse' I receive though. But first off, she has a boyfriend, Ruka. His sweet personality influenced Hotaru to smile more and open up. She grew her hair down to her chin and grew taller, but still being 5cm or so shorter than me. Oh, and now Hotaru and her older brother Subaru now have a more sibling-like relationship; who is staying in the academy to become the school doctor ever since he graduated.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing away the last stinging pain on my face and throwing my blanket off of me.

"You're going to be late. It's 8:50AM. You have 10 minutes to get ready and be in class." Hotaru announced while adjusting her white helmet to her head.

"Wow and you're not giving me a ride?" I tied my hair into a single ponytail. "So mean."

"Hell naw," She grinned, flashing her perfect set of teeth. "Catchya later dummy!" Hotaru jumped out of my window onto her flying duck scooter and flew off.

I sighed. She wasn't such a best friend at times, but if it wasn't for her, I would still be asleep in my dream with Natsume.  
That reminded me of my dream, which wasn't so clear in my mind anymore. I remember some parts of it, mostly just sitting with Natsume on a bench.

It wasn't the first time I dreamed of Natsume, ever since he left. Natsume had volunteered to go on a special mission 3 years ago, and said he'd come back as soon as he can. He promised, and I told him I would wait for him. I was starting to lose faith after a year, but now I'm on the edge of giving up. But these dreams of him would always give me hope. It's a tiny string of hope I hold on to, because it gave me faith that I could believe Natsume was okay.

I quickly got my backpack and shoved my homework in then changed into my uniform before dashing down to the academy. But soon I realized I would be running late anyways, so what was the point of trying to show up late earlier. The academy was at least a 10 minute run or 20 minute walk from the dormitories. I would usually get rides from Hotaru with her inventions, if I'm early. But since she ditched me today, it would be my third consecutive day late.

I was never a smart student, although I studied really hard and did all my homework. My grades weren't as high as Hotaru's. It didn't really matter to me, as long as I was passing. Narumi sensei would understand…right? Not like he actually taught us anything or yelled at me for being late. Besides, I was late at least 3 times a week.  
I can say I've also changed a lot from when I first came to this academy too - even though I would always smile and do dumb things without knowing. However, when I don't like something, I would stand up for myself. My stubborn personality would bother me if I don't do anything about it on the spot, and I would have regrets and worry about it all day. For appearance wise, I grew my curly brown hair up to my back and grew about 20cm in height, being 164cm now.

It was 10th of February. The artsy Alice kids were decorating the academy with pink and red hearts. It sure was pretty, although I was sure I'd spend Valentine's day alone…again.

I stood in front of the classroom door. I was always nervous to enter, especially during the middle of a class and everyone would stare at me. It was my billionth time entering late, but the nervousness didn't fade, especially today. The red Alice stone I wore as a necklace turned warm and tickled my neck. I held on to it, a gift from Natsume from a while back.

I clutched onto the doorknob and spun it open. Faking a nervous smile, I walked in quietly and as usual, Narumi sensei greeted me with joy.

"Mikan! Late again? Gee, you should wake up earlier and catch up with the latest news," Narumi sensei teased. "Okay class, this is a free study period." He walked out of the class.

"What's he talking about?" I was confused, sitting down on my seat beside Hotaru, not really in the 'latest news'. "What latest news?"

"Dunno." Hotaru said when I'm sure she didn't even hear my question. She was screw driving some deadly looking toy gun. I guessed I was going to be her guinea pig again. I felt my necklace turn burning hot so I yanked it off my neck. "Ow, that hurt." I muttered.

Hotaru took a glance at me then put all her attention to her toy gun again.  
"Oh yeah, he's here."

"Who?" I said admiring my necklace glow from crimson red to light red. It never happened like this before. "This is so pretty."

"Thanks flat-chest, I made it myself," A boy said. A flash of anger burned inside me. There was only one person I knew who had called me that.

"But I guess you're not flat chested anymore." The boy said. He had a familiar voice. A voice TOO familiar. From the corner of my eye, I could see him move. Whoever it was, was perverted enough to angle themselves to check out my chest.

"Excuse me." I stood up pissed off and glared at him face to face.

I would have literally dropped to my knees if I didn't have my desk to hold on to. My mouth hung open and my mind was spinning. I stood frozen for what seemed like an hour, and I clung my arms around him. It was Natsume.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you guys like it or not :)**

**-Cloud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natsume**

**Mikan **

We decided to walk out of class. It was a free period anyways. The sun was really bright and it was pretty hot for February, but I ignored that fact since I was beside a Fire Alice user.

"Natsume?" I said, holding on to his hand tighter and swinging them.

"Hm?"

I kind of thought why he didn't come to see me when he first got back to the academy. Maybe he was just too tired. I can't be so selfish and think he'd put me over everything else in his life. I just giggled at the thought of him being here.

"Nothing!"

Natsume smiled and squeezed my hand. It was unusual to see him smile like that. Maybe he did miss me. I only saw him smile when he was satisfied of teasing me, but at those times it would just be those evil smirks. But Natsume smiling... It could make any girl's hearts melt.

We went to 'our bench' we sit near the academy. It was inside a forest so not many people knew about it; a place where Natsume and I can just relax.

Before sitting down, I glanced over to my not-yet-boyfriend and observed his appearance. He was at least 10cm taller than me but his dark hair didn't change much. Natsume was wearing his school uniforms and didn't have a single scratch on his skin - which was weird. Whenever I saw him back from his missions, he would be in a bad condition. I blushed when he looked down at me. His crimson eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight and he looked happy. Inside his crimson eyes, I saw a tint of sadness and something that seemed like terror, but he blinked it away. His eyes were really bright and his smile seemed so happy, it was nice to see.

We sat down not facing each other, but resting on each other's back. It was more comfortable like that for the both of us. It was peaceful. It always was, when we were here together. We sat for probably 10 minutes in silence.  
At times when I missed him, I would come here and cry my heart out. No one knew about it though, because I'm Mikan. I'm not supposed to cry. I'm supposed to have a cheery attitude and smile at everything. Or at least that's how other people saw me as. But at times, it was just so hard.

"Mikan?" Natsume snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Err yeah?" I hugged my knees and rested my chin on them.

"Were you thinking again?"

"No…" I lied. Natsume shifted from his position to look at me. He knew better than anyone else that I would often drift into my own thoughts without realizing. "Okay maybe I was."

He chuckled softly which usually made my heart melt, but not today.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked putting his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You." I murmured. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"Really? Did you miss me?" He teased.

"More than ever."

Natsume turned me around and pulled my chin up. He pressed his lips against mine. There was some kind of sharp pain on my lips, so I pulled away instantly. My soon-to-be boyfriend was startled and I saw that same kind of horror and pain in his eyes from before. Those same dark eyes he used to have when I first came to Gakuen Alice. Natsume quickly blinked it away and the same bright eyes came back.

"Sorry about that. It was too sudden huh?" He smiled. I stared into his eyes, trying to look for the darkness, but couldn't find it.

"No no no, it's my fault." I said looking away. "Sorry…"

"Haha, don't worry about it. Let's go back inside now? I still have to greet more people." We walked back towards the academy.

That's when I realized that it wasn't Natsume. The real Natsume wouldn't greet others.

* * *

**Post reviews and tell me if you like this story! I may discontinue if I am not motivated enough, so tell me your thoughts :)**

**-Cloud**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my storyline which kinda ties into the original Gakuen Alice but not really...Just a biiiit.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Creeping**

**Hotaru**

I told Mikan to be back by 11AM but that dummy probably doesn't even know how to read time.  
But, I'll forgive her today. Since Natsume's here. I'll just test out my new baka gun on her tomorrow instead.

I walked outside toward my lab. I felt like walking since the weather was warm, which was unusual on a February.  
On the other side of the path far ahead, I saw Mikan and Natsume walking in my direction.  
I turned to my left and hid in a bush. I didn't want to disturb their time. Heck, Mikan would be upset if i ruined her 'moment'.  
Slowly, I started crawling on the grass, peeking up every 6 seconds or so just to check on how far they have walked.  
If someone saw what I was doing, they would most likely call me a creep.  
"Creep. What are you doing here?"  
I froze. Slowly, I turned around and saw a familiar boy.

"Oh my GOSH Koko. For the millionth time, DO NOT read my thoughts. You scared the poop out of me."  
Koko grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, I was just messing around. Your expression was priceless!"  
Soon, I heard Mikan's voice. I pulled Koko down to the same uncomfortable crouched position I was in. Thank gosh this academy had so much nature, and tall ones too.

Koko probably read my mind and understood what I was doing. I silently thanked him - which he probably heard too, then we remained mute until Mikan's voice got louder, and then faded away.  
When she was out of our earshot, I sighed in relief.

"So Natsume's back hm?" Koko stated. Although it was a question, I didn't bothering answering because he'd know the answer anyways.

"That's strange..." The mind-reading boy muttered. He sat down crossed legged on the grass. I did the same.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't even kiss Ruka yet."

I flushed in embarrassment and took my newly upgraded baka gun out and shot it. Koko was too slow then it knocked him flat on to the ground.

"Oww, I was just joking Hotaru. Geez."

"Hmph." I said, smiling in my mind, impressed with my new gun.

"But really. Natsume _was_ there with Mikan right? It really _**was**_ Natsume right?"

"Yup."

Koko should know. I don't know if he's testing my nerves or he's just really dumb. But then again, Koko's still in junior high, so he didn't have any classes with Mikan or Natsume or I. He sat up and looked in the direction the two couple went off to.

"Hm…"

I put my gun away and looked at Koko. He didn't change much. Same spikey blonde hair and a smiley face. Even if he wasn't smiling, his facial features made it look like he was really happy. He had the Mind-reading Alice, which many students envied.

"What?" I asked.

"Just seems really strange."

I swear he was testing my nerves.

"What?" I repeated.

"Natsume…" Koko paused. I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Koko, would you like to have a squished face?" I was running out of patience.

"Wuh?"

"Just spit out whatever you were saying. Geez kids these days."

"Hey, I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Anyways, go on." I stretched my legs out on the grass.

"Oh…" Koko hesitated. "Well.. Er… Natsume didn't seem like…Natsume."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked towards the direction Mikan and Natsume walked off to. "Natsume definitely looked like Natsume."

"Yeah, but in his mind. It's almost as if I couldn't read anything. It was empty." Koko said ripping out handfuls of grass and dropping it back.

I watched the grass fall out of his hands. "What are you saying? He's light headed? He's so dumb he doesn't think?" I thought for a minute then smiled. "Ohh, so Mikan makes him lose his mind?" That option kind of made sense.

"I'm serious."

Koko's face didn't seem serious. Seemed pretty happy to me.

"So, you're saying Natsume isn't Natsume because his mind was empty? Maybe your Alice didn't worked for a minute. Maybe he wasn't thinking of anything so there was nothing on his mind."

"No," Koko stopped plucking the grass and looked up. "And what the heck, that's humanly impossible."

"Hey we're not normal people anyways so it _could_ be possible. He might have some kind of Alice, like the nullification, the same one Mikan has!"

"It couldn't be… And Hotaru how are you even one of the smartest students in the academy... You do know Mikan can only nullify when there's danger, not on a regular daily life 24/7 basis. She'd be dang tired then. Besides, Mikan had some doubts in her mind too. She thought Natsume was acting weird."

I ignored the first comment he made about me. "Maaan, who knows what goes on in Mikan's head. Just don't worry about it too much. It's Natsume's first day back anyways, he might be all jumbled up from being back in the academy after 3 years."

"No… You don't understand Hotaru. Literally." Koko stood up, and brushed his pants. "I'll be in the junior high dorms if you need me. Nice seeing you." The boy turned his back and walked away on the path.

I did feel kind of guilty. Maybe I was being too obnoxious. But if Natsume wasn't Natsume, what could that mean? Who was he?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I promise next chapter will be longer! Tell me if you like the story so far~**


End file.
